


JJ’s Playful Side

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Both get destroyed with tickles, M/M, Shawn has a crush!, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: JJ and Shawn are eating lunch together, and JJ becomes playful and antsy. This leads to a chase and both boys wrecking each other with tickles.





	JJ’s Playful Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first intimate relationship fan fiction I’ve ever written! I hope you enjoy it! If you don’t, then I personally apologize in advance, for that.

JJ went looking around his room, looking for a pair of good shoes to walk in. Ever since he woke up, he felt like today would be the perfect day to go for a walk! As he grabbed a pair of worn shoes, he slipped them on and walked to the closet. He looked around for a thin sweater, to put on overtop, in case it gets cooler. After settling on a sweater that suited his clothing choice, he decided to go out to the kitchen to get some lunch. 

"Hi JJ!" someone said behind him. JJ turned around, and was greeted with a smile from his friend, Shawn Flynn. JJ lit up, and waved hi to the lad, before opening the fridge. 

"You're hungry as well? Glad to know I'm not the only one." Shawn said, before pulling out some bread. JJ looked at the different meats in the fridge. 

Then, he waved down Shawn. 'What do you want to put on your sandwich? Sausage? Smoked ham? or bologna?' JJ signed. 

"Oh! Uh...I'll have sausage, please. Did you want a sandwich as well?" Shawn asked, pointing at the bag of bread. 

'No thanks.' JJ replied. He placed the sausage onto the table, and pulled out some cheese before closing the fridge. Then, he went to the cabinet, grabbed some crackers and added them to his little pile of food. He closed the cabinet, grabbed a plate, and started assembling his lunch. He cut up some cheese, pulled some crackers out of the plastic wrapping, and grabbed a couple hunks of the cut sausage, out of the bag he pulled out earlier. Then, he put everything (but the sausage) away and sat down. A few minutes later, Shawn joined JJ at the table, and ate a bit of his sandwich. 

After a few minutes of eating in mostly silence, JJ was starting to get antsy and playful. So, when Shawn wasn't looking, JJ stole a piece of the sausage that was beside Shawn's sandwich. Shawn looked and did notice a piece was missing, but didn't seem to point it out. 

When he looked away, JJ waited another couple seconds before snatching another piece of sausage. This time, Shawn noticed another piece of sausage was missing. 

"Are you stealing my sausage?" Shawn asked, with a slight smirk. JJ acted confused. 'what? no.' JJ signed. Shawn narrowed his eyes for a minute, before going back to eating. 

The next time Shawn looked away, JJ decided to grab yet another piece of sausage. 

"A-HA! Gotcha, you little thief!" Shawn said, grabbing JJ's hand. JJ had a full fledged smile on his face, which was getting wider by the second. Shawn could sense JJ was plotting something, but couldn't quite figure out what. Suddenly, Shawn watched as JJ took a bite of his meat! HIS meat! And dramatically chewed on it, mouth open and everything, to tease him. 

"Ohohoho. That's it, ya little shit!" Shawn said, jokingly fed up with JJ's antics. Shawn eyed up one of JJ's blocks of marble cheese, and snatched it swiftly. JJ's eyes widened, and his face looked jokingly offended by his action. His hands shot up, as he watched Shawn's every move. 

"Hey! You steal my sausage, I steal your cheese." Shawn argued. JJ crossed his arms and put on a pouty face. 

"Awww! Did I make de poor JJ angwy?" Shawn teased, in a baby voice. 

'yes.' JJ signed, before putting his right arm back into the crossed position. As JJ held his position, his sight ended up staring at Shawn's hat. It was a Herringbone driving hat (a hat that Jack used to wear often in the beginning of his YouTube days), and was plotting a new idea that involved it. 

"What are you stari-HEY! MY HAT!" Shawn yelled, touching his bare head before taking off in a sprint, after the dapper boy. JJ took off, Shawn's hat in hand, and running in as many halwways as he could find. 

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" JJ heard behind him. JJ took a second to run backwards, to sign to him. 

'You want your hat back, come and get it!' JJ signed, before turning back around and sprinting. As he sprinted around, he realized there was little hallway left, to turn into. So, he went for the next best option: the door to the backyard. He quickly turned the bronze door handle, swung the door open and ran outside. Then he grabbed the bronze handle on the outside, and pulled it closed just in time, to trap Shawn inside.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Shawn yelled, attempting to pull the door open. JJ stuck his tongue out as he kept the door closed, which appeared to trigger the 'angry' lad. An idea must've popped into Shawn's head, because he decided to let go of the door and run out another door. This only meant trouble. 

Realizing he'd be doomed, he let go of the door, and decided to look for a hiding spot. There wasn't a lot out there, other than a deck. He decided to go onto the deck, and hide behind he barbecue. This was safe, right? As long as it doesn't turn on, he should be fine...right? 

"BOO!" Shawn said behind him, clawing JJ's back. JJ let out a quick inhale, jolted and widened his eyes from the sudden jumpscare. "Where's my hat? Give me hat, boy!" Shawn ordered in a joking manner, running onto the deck. 

JJ attempted to crawl out of the hiding place, but was pulled out by the hat owner instead. As Shawn attempted to get the hat from him, JJ kept moving the hat out of his reach. He attempted to get the hat from the back, but JJ was holding it in front. When Shawn tried to get it from the front, JJ would hide the hat behind his back. Finally, Shawn tried to get the hat from the side. Instead of hiding it, JJ decided to throw it off the deck. Shawn watched with his jaw dropped, as his hat went floating down to the ground. 

"You...little..." Shawn started slowly, a smile creeping onto the boy's cheeks as he lifted his wiggling hands. "SHIT!" Shawn finished, planting his hands on JJ's sides and wiggling them. JJ started jumping and doubling over, trying to get away from the new, tickly fingers. Instead, Shawn turned the boy around so his back was facing him, and held him into a ticklish hug. 

"You threw my hat off the deck! Now, you must PAY!" Shawn joked, wrapping one hand around the dapper boy's underarms and using the free hand to tickle him on his tummy. JJ started squirming on the spot, shaking his head as he tried to get his arms down. Though, with the position he was being held in, he was only able to get half his arms down! And that was not even close to enough!

Next, Shawn kicked JJ's legs up from underneath him, and dipped him down. As soon as he felt the wood on his back, JJ reached his hands up and tried tickling Shawn wherever he could reach. 

"WAHAHAHAHA! Ohoho no you don't!" Shawn warned, grabbing the boys hands. Suddenly, Shawn felt his arms being pulled on, and his whole body came crashing into JJ's. Before Shawn could process, he was suddenly hit with tons of tickles under his armpits. 

"NAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOME OHOHON! NAHAHAHAT FAHAHAHAHAIR!" Shawn yelled, pushing at JJ's hands. Instead, JJ stopped tickling him and held his hand out beside him. In a single puff, a familiar looking paintbrush was summoned. 

"Hehehey! Thahahahat's mine!" Shawn begged, still giggling from the slight tickle torture he got. 

'I know.' JJ signed, before going to work. He pinned Shawn's hands above his head, and started dragging the paintbrush all around Shawn's belly. 

"NOHOHO! JAHAHAHAHAHAY! NAHAHAHAT MYHIHIHI PAHAHAINTBRUHUHUSH!” Shawn shouted, JJ’s smile grew wider, as he moved the paintbrush up to Shawn’s right, open armpit. “EEEEEEP! JAHAHAY JAHAHAHAHAY!” Shawn yelled, desperately. 

‘What?’ JJ signed. 

“STAHAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Shawn begged. 

JJ nodded in agreement, before removing both hands from him, and letting him breath. What he didn’t expect, however, was Shawn’s ability to calm down so quickly. Within a few minutes, Shawn reached out, and pulled JJ into a backwards hug once again. Except this time, they were sideways on the ground, and his hand was tickling JJ’s right hip. With his arm around his friend’s middle, he was able to feel the spasmodic laughter that JJ’s body was letting out. 

“Holy crap, JJ! I forgot just how ticklish you really are!” Shawn teased. Another thing he was able to feel, was his friend’s ribs. When Shawn started counting his ribs, JJ turned onto his back. With the right ribs out of reach, he decided to settle for the ribs on his left side. 

‘Please! Have mercy!’ JJ signed, his hands jittery from the tickling. 

“Aww! And why is that? Are your ribs too ticklish?” Shawn teased, before stopping for a moment. Seeing the paintbrush nearby, he decided to use it for his revenge plan. He grabbed it, thinned it a little bit, and pulled up JJ’s shirt. 

JJ’s face went completely pale, as his eyes widened. 

‘No! Don’t use that! Please!’ JJ begged, attempting to pull the shirt back down. But, Shawn grabbed onto both shirt sleeves. 

“Hey, you stole it and used it on me. It’s time you experienced it too.” Shawn said, with a smirk on his face. Shawn held JJ’s hands above his chest, and dipping the paintbrush into JJ’s belly button. 

JJ went ballistic! His squirming doubled in intensity, and his head was thrown back as he bursted out in silent laughter. Every time JJ tried to move his stomach out of the way, the paintbrush would follow it! He also tried pulling on his long shirt sleeves, but Shawn’s grip was fairly strong. Thanksfully, Shawn held onto his wrists in a way that he could still sign to him, if he needed it. 

‘Shawn! Stop!’ JJ signed. For his friend’s name, he made an S with his right hand, and acted like he was painting something. 

Shawn listened to his friend’s request, and let go of JJ’s wrists. He removed his paintbrush, and put it in his pocket. JJ laid there, raking in as much air as he could. 

“You okay? Did I take it too far?” Shawn asked. JJ looked up at him with a smile, and lifted his hand. ‘No. You didn’t.’ He signed, before flopping his hand onto his chest. 

Shawn laid beside him, and calmly waited for him to collect himself. As he laid there, Shawn couldn’t help but notice that JJ looked really cute with his messy moustache, ruffled hair, and slightly wrinkly white shirt. He felt a small smile grow onto his cheeks, and watched his stomach fill up and sink down. 

Eventually, JJ turned onto his side, to face Shawn. A small smile appeared, as he observed Shawn staring at him with a slight blush on his face. JJ raised his left hand, loved it towards Shawn’s face, and booped his nose. 

When Shawn felt the finger, his eyes went cross eyed for a couple minutes, to look at his nose. JJ chuckled at that. Shawn looked at JJ, with a suspicious look, and a smile on his face. 

“Did you just boop me?” Shawn asked, suspiciously. JJ nodded his head, before booping his nose again. Shawn lifted his eyebrow, raised his hand, and booped JJ’s nose. JJ’s eyes went cross eyed as well, but let out a few laughs. 

“You’re so cute.” Shawn said, happily. JJ felt a blush grow onto his face, and hung his head to try and hide it. 

“Awww, is the wittle Jamie embawassed?” Shawn asked, in a baby voiced. JJ’s smile turned wobbly, and he lifted his hands towards Shawn. 

‘I’m not a baby, Shawn. I’m a man!’ JJ signed. 

“Pfff-Hahahahaha! Thahat’s the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard!” Shawn exclaimed, laughing at the so called ‘man’ beside him. 

JJ’s face looked offended. Soon though, he decided to completely give up on trying to look the part. Instead, he just laughed along with him. No matter how much he’d try to convince everyone, the truth would soon come out: He’ll always be a child by nature.


End file.
